


The Mirror of Erised

by bughead



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Feelings, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry Potter AU, Mirror of Erised, No Smut, Oneshot, Phan - Freeform, kinda phan, not proofread, probably typos sorry, the mirror of erised - Freeform, they aren't dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3865879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bughead/pseuds/bughead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil find The Mirror of Erised. </p><p>(Hogwarts AU, set before Harry Potter)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mirror of Erised

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's short.

Dan and Phil, fifth-year Hufflepuffs, stumbled from room to room on a search for adventure. They were quite the troublesome lot, always finding themselves in the stupidest of situations, like the time they accidentally wandered into Professor Snape's classroom and ended up having to hide in a cupboard together for three whole hours while he taught a few classes, or when they lurked into The Forbidden Forest in an effort to find a unicorn and Dan somehow found himself hanging off a tree by his underpants. Ah, they were accident prone, but adventurers at heart.

This particular night they snuck through the corridors, looking for rooms neither of them had been to before. Phil ran his hand over the bricks of the walls, hoping for a secret entrance to open up like in one of the many muggle movies Dan had shown him over the holidays they spent together. Dan pulled at unlit torches, hoping for the same thing. 

Phil came upon a door and called Dan over. "Been in here before?" He had asked.

Dan replied with a shake of his head, and opened the door slowly. Phil's head shot through the gap and he peered inside.

The room was large, rather spacious, dark and practically empty besides a mirror that stood alone. The only thing that lit up the room was Dan's wand, and it didn't work too well.

"Lumos." Phil whispered, and his wand lit up too, aiding Dan. "Why is the mirror left alone in this room?" 

"I don't know." Dan whispered right back, which helped Phil in no way.

"Thanks." Phil said with an eye roll, and then they both walked into the room together.

Their feet pat lightly against the stone floors as they neared the mirror. Dan felt anxious for a reason unknown and watched as Phil practically bounced to the mirror with a sigh. The blue eyed Hufflepuff's hair flipped in front of his eyes as he stopped at the mirror.

"Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi." Phil's finger traced the dusty frame as he read it aloud, "What is that? Latin?"

"I don't know." Dan said.

"Is that the only sentence you know?" Phil turned his head over his shoulder and stared at Dan.

"Oh my god, whatever. Let me look at the stupid mirror." Dan laughed, pushing Phil out the way. Just like Phil, Dan traced the outlines of the letters on the mirror. "Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi. What could that possibly mean?" He muttered to himself, and then stared at his reflection.

Slowly, it started to change. The background started to fade away and turned into a stage, adorned with props and even a stereotypical red curtain surrounded the brown stage. Lights flashed, presumably cameras, and roses were flung at his feet. It was everything Dan had ever wanted; to be an actor, to have fans, to stand on a stage and have people come just to see him!

"Phil, come look at this!" He called over the other Hufflepuff. "I think this mirror predicts the future!"

Phil bounded over and stood at the mirror's feet. He stared into his own blue eyes and waited for something to happen. 

"Nothing is happening?" He looked at Dan in the reflection.

"Maybe I can't be in the mirror too, I'll go keep watch at the door." Dan said, walking over to the entrance and peeking out.

Phil looked back at his reflection, but still, nothing had changed. He saw himself, in his robes, holding his wand which lit up his pale features and brought light to his eyes.

And over his shoulder...

Well, over his shoulder he still saw Dan, who smiled at him and waved.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I felt like writing a Harry Potter/Phan AU but I don't have enough time to write a chaptered story so this is all for now. Comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
